


Beach Photograph

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Chubby Draco Malfoy, M/M, Magical photographs, Muscular Harry Potter, body comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco's beach photograph is a study in difference.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Beach Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Body Comparisons._

“Love this photo,” Harry said, admiring the photo charmed to the bedroom wall. “We had such a brilliant holiday.”

Harry and Draco’s photographic selves are stood on a beach in Ibiza. Harry’s body is athletic and powerful: all taut lines and hard muscles. Stood beside him, Draco’s body is soft and undefined. A pudgy paunch of tummy spills over his waistband. Tiny pink stretch-marks decorate burgeoning love handles. 

On thing is identical, however. The photographic Harry and Draco can’t seem to take their eyes from each other. Two sets of eyes are shiny with adoration.

“We really did,” Draco agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
